genkokufandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
Technology in the Other World is a mix of technical, physical and magical aspects. But since there haven't been much development in the technical aspects of technology, many of the system rely on primitive or improper methods, like large Ships being hauled by large tamed beasts, tamed Wyverns carrying Gondola, or lack of knowledge on pathogens resulting in improper usage of Healing Magic, etc. Also many of the currently used technological items are from the Lost Ancient Civilization (these items are commonly referred as "Artifacts"), and information on them are scare and missing, so the main purpose for those technology is unknown, but different uses for them have been discovered. Artifact Jewel Voice Broadcast Main Article: Jewel Voice Broadcast Hero's Sack Main Article: Hero's Sack Lunalith Main Article: Lunalith Unnamed Magic Aptitude Testing Device This unnamed device is commonly used to verify the type and element of Magic a person can use. The device looks like a 'stone slate', and when a person touches it, it projects the type of magic and its abilities in the mind of that person. No one currently knows the principle and mechanic on how the 'stone slate' works, mainly because its an artifact from lost ancient magic technology. Ships In the world of Landia, steel ships are not propelled by internal combustion engines, but are pulled by giant Sea Dragons. Basically, steel ships are sea-going carriages. Battleship Albert Main Article: Battleship Albert The battleship Albert was the only commissioned steel ship of Elfrieden's Navy during the time of Kazuya Souma's summoning. Like all other steel ships, it was pulled through the sea by giant Sea Dragons. it was described as having two, large, dual cannons fore and aft as well as several, smaller secondary batteries. The armaments are not fixed and were removed to make more room for cargo. During the One Week War, Kazuya used the battleship as a makeshift railway gun, by putting it on rollers and having 3 Rhinosaurus haul it on land. To defend against air attack by wyverns, anti-air ballastae were installed. Carrier Hiryuu Main Article: Carrier Hiryuu The Hiryuu is the first aircraft carrier of Landia, which means it carries its own air power, (wyverns), at sea. It is also the first steel ship that does not rely on Sea Dragons for propulsion. Instead it uses several Little Susumu devices to drive it through the water. The carrier is able to use wyverns at sea by training them to think the ship is an island, thereby conquering their fear of flying over large expanses of water. Its current captain is Castor Vargas and it is named after a World War II carrier. Roroa Maru Main Article: Roroa Maru The first hovercraft of Landia. It rides on a cushion of air and can travel over water and land. As a hovercraft, it is able to traverse any terrain without issues. Though difficult to use and costly to produce, it is seen by the Gran Chaos Empire and the Republic of Turgis as valuable in terms of transport during the winter. It is named after Roroa Amidonia as it was the Silver Deer company that provided the funds for its development. Unclassified Mechadra Mechadra is a dragon skeleton that was discovered by Genia Maxwell and reassembled and covered in metallic plates. Much to Kazuya's shock, it was discovered that he could make it move using his Living Poltergeist. The statue reminds him of a kaiju movie, hence the name of Mechadra. Little Susumu Main Article: Little Susumu The Little Susumu is a propulsion device created by Over-scientist Genia Maxwell. It has the appearance of a large bladeless fan. Powered by a piece of charged Cursed Ore, it rapidly sucks in water or air in front of it and expels in from the rear to propel an object. The mass production model is the Little Susumu Mark V with I-IV being prototypes that were destroyed during testing. It used to propel large ships similar to a screw propeller and to push air into the skirt of hovercrafts. A miniaturized version was developed to be carried on wyverns giving them superior speed than the otherwise faster griffons. Shock Absorbing Material Originally created by Genia Maxwell upon the request of "Kazuya Souma" in order to make better and more comfortable transportation vehicles. The first prototype was created out of the body fat of "Giganto Armadillo", which had powerful shock absorbing qualities. And in order to utilize it, she had processed the fat in a more usable form. But since the source material was too costly and precious, "Kazuya" asked Dr.Mattis Cosno and his team in the "Cosno Labs" to create a more budget-efficient version of it, which they created by utilizing the cocoons of a certain type of Silkworm and it could easily be mass-produced. But since this material reacted poorly to heat and flames, they applied anti-fire and anti-heat process during the processing of the silk. Roman Concrete A mixture of volcanic ash and limestone, creating a construction material for roads, bridges and buildings. Also called ancient concrete, it is strong and flexible enough to withstand cracking from thousands of pounds of constant pressure. It will even withstand the full impact of a charging Rhinosaurus. Stated by Kazuya, that buildings made from this material are still standing after 2,000 years. Medical Three-Eyedine Originally referred as "the drug", is an antibiotic created by the "Three-Eyed" race as a way to combat dangerous pathogens that could cause infectious or epidemic diseases, which even the Light Elemental Magic (aka., Healing Magic) can't cure. Hypodermic Needle A device used to safely inject medications or drugs into a patient's bloodstream. Kazuya had contracted Taru Ozumi and other Turgis craftsmen to mass-produce them. Category:Technology